


Distracted Night

by VampireGuardDogs



Series: twilight oneshotes - smut [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/F, Fingering, Fucking, Lesbian, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Not Canon Compliant, Oral Sex, Sex, Strap-On, Vibrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18368876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireGuardDogs/pseuds/VampireGuardDogs
Summary: Rosalie and Bella spend a night in a hotel room together, and have lots of fun.





	Distracted Night

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone's a vampire for this one.

Bella sat on their bed, a notebook in her lap. She was supposed to be writing, but found herself continuously distracted. She twirled the pen between her fingers while continuing to stare at the blank page. Absentmindedly, she put the end of the pen in her mouth, beginning to chew on it. She barely heard their bedroom door open, too lost in her own thoughts.

Rosalie entered their hotel room, making sure to leave the “do not disturb” sign on the outside before letting it close with a soft click. She secured the deadbolt before slowly walking into the room. Bella continued to play with her pen as Rosalie crossed the room, leaning against the wall opposite the bed. She twirled the ends of her long hair as she watched, waiting for Bella to notice her.

“Having a good night?” Rosalie finally asked, staring at Bella with a sly smile. Bella jerked her head up in surprise, before biting her lower lip at the sight of Rosalie in her tight,  
silky black dress. 

“It’s better now,” Bella murmured, swiftly standing from the bed, tossing her notebook and pen on the ground. She didn’t think she would need either for awhile. She walked up to Rosalie, looking up into her eyes as she approached. Rosalie smiled down at Bella, before reaching a hand out to move a lock of Bella’s hair back behind her ear. Her hand lingered at Bella’s cheek, her fingers gently rubbing her neck. Bella sighed, leaning into the touch as Rosalie pulled her close. The pair shifted so that Bella’s back was against the wall, her hands locked around Rosalie’s waist.

“Sounds about right to me,” Rosalie whispered, before pressing her mouth to Bella’s. She began the kiss slow, softly brushing their lips together as her fingertips continue to graze the soft skin of Bella’s cheek and neck. Bella slid her hands up Rosalie’s side as the kiss deepened, beginning to touch the underside of Rosalie’s breasts. She groaned at Bella’s touch, opening her mouth so that she could run her tongue over Bella’s, savouring the taste of her. Rosalie’s fingers moved to tangle in Bella’s long hair, pulling at the strands as they kissed

“What would you like to do?” Bella asked innocently, ending the kiss and slowly reaching around Rosalie’s back to slowly undo the zipper of her dress. She smirked as she slid the straps down her own shoulders, stepping out of the garment as it pooled at her feet. Bella’s hand immediately found their way back to Rosalie’s breasts, her short nails lightly  
skimming them over the top of the pink bra she wore. 

“Hmmm,” Rosalie hummed, leaning forward to nip at Bella’s neck. Bella whimpered when she felt Rosalie kiss her pulse point; she shuddered against the wall. “I think I have a few ideas,” she added, her voice barely above a whisper, her soft brush tickling Bella’s skin. Her hands left Bella’s hair and moved to her hips, her fingers sliding inside the thin t-shirt she wore. She kissed her way up Bella’s neck to her ear. “Do you want to have sex?” Rosalie asked, in a voice so low and heated with lust, speaking directly into her ear. Bella whimpered again, nodding as Rosalie’s hands slid up her ribs, quickly cupping her breasts. Bella threw her head back in pleasure as Rosalie ran her thumbs over her nipples, giggling softly at her enthusiastic response. 

“Harder…” Bella breathed, biting her lip as Rosalie continued to massage her breasts. She reached between their bodies and grabbed the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side before leaning in to kiss Rosalie again. Her teeth grazed along her lip, earning another soft moan from the blonde. Bella reached around to undo Rosalie’s bra; she then shrugged it off as they continued to kiss, their tongues intertwining. Rosalie pressed Bella against the wall, moving her head down so she could take one nipple into her mouth, sucking on it as she ran her fingers over the other. Bella moaned again, her fingers curling into Rosalie’s hair, pressing her firmly against her chest. Rosalie switched to lick her other nipple, gently running her teeth against the sensitive bud. 

Bella pulled Rosalie’s face back to hers, before pressing their lips together for a third time. Her tongue ran alongside Rosalie’s, exploring her mouth as they continued to fondle each other’s breasts. She began to take slow steps toward the bed, moving forward until the top of the mattress brushed against the back of Rosalie’s knees. She fell onto the bed, adjusting herself to a sitting position as Bella sank to her knees between her wife’s legs. 

“You looked so nice tonight,” Bella purred, running her hands along Rosalie’s legs. She whimpered, her eyes darkening with lust as she looked at Bell topless, kneeling before her. Bella leaned in to kiss along Rosalie’s inner thighs, stopping just before reaching her cunt. “It was so hard to keep my hands off of you,” she continued to tease, beginning run her fingers along the top of Rosalie’s panties. “Spent the whole night thinking of shoving my face between your legs and licking you all night long.” Bella slid her fingers into the underwear and began to slide it down her legs. Rosalie lifted her ass off the bed slightly, staring into Bella’s eyes.

“Show, don’t tell,” Rosalie begged, shifting forward so she was closer to Bella. She placed a hand on each of Rosalie’s legs to spread her wider before leaning in, placing a soft kiss on her clit. Rosalie groaned, the contact not enough for how hot she felt. She needed more.

“As you command,” Bella cooed, pressing her tongue to Rosalie’s cunt and beginning to lick. Rosalie cried out, falling back onto the bed. Her eyes slid shut as she began to feel the pressure inside of her slowly build, her hands gripping the sheets as Bella licked and sucked, her hips bucking in pleasure. Bella placed on hand on her hips to hold her down. With her other hand, she inserted a finger into Rosalie’s pussy, beginning to pump in and out, before adding another. She continued to lick, her tongue stimulating Rosalie’s clit as her fingers brushed her g-spot, in and out, in and out. Rosalie continued to moan on the bed, her thighs pressed again Bella’s head as she writhed. 

“Oh, god, Bella…” Rosalie rasped, one of her hands twisting in the sheets as the other rubbed her own breasts. “More, more, please. More,” she continued to plead, her voice getting fainter as the electricity built inside her, reaching its peak as Bella continued to pleasure her. She couldn’t take anymore; the pressure became too much as she began to come, screaming Bella’s name. Her body jerked as the waves of pleasure watched over her. Bella stayed between her legs as Rosalie came, tasting every bit of her.

Rosalie stilled as her orgasm finished. Her eyes remained closed as she lay on the bed, one hand on her breasts and the other tangled in her hair. Bella admired Rosalie from her place on the ground, before leaping onto the bed and straddling Rosalie. Her eyes shot open when she felt Bella above her, reveling in the sight of the beautiful woman looking down at her. 

“Sounds like you enjoyed that,” Bella purred. She didn’t give Rosalie a chance to respond, instead leaning down to kiss her fiercely. Rosalie moaned as she tasted herself in Bella’s mouth, sucking her lower lip into her mouth. Bella moved them further up the bed, pressing her body down onto Rosalie’s. She shifted so that their legs were intertwined. Rosalie reached down, quickly undoing the clasp of Bella’s jeans before sliding them off and throwing them to the side. She pressed herself back against Rosalie grinding on her as they continued to kiss.

“I believe I did,” Rosalie agreed, running a hand up and down Bella’s back as she slid her lips along Bella’s jaw, placing bruising kisses on her way to her neck. She began to suck right below her ear again, until Bella was whimpering and moaning. “Come sit on my face,” Rosalie murmured against her neck, pulling on Bella’s hips. She quickly discarded her underwear and did as Rosalie asked, slowly lowering her body. Rosalie grabbed Bella’s hips to help guide her, digging her fingers into Bella’s skin as she did so. Bella whimpered as soon as Rosalie’s tongue reached her, knowing it wouldn’t take long to reach her peak. 

Rosalie reached for a vibrator and turned it on, sliding it up into Bella’s pussy. Bella threw her head back in pleasure as soon as she felt the toy move inside her. She pumped the toy in and out while she pointed her tongue and licked all over Bella’s clit. Bella massaged her own breasts as she rode Rosalie’s face, her thighs tensing as Rosalie applied pressure just where she needed it.

“Oh, fuck, Rose…” Bella pleaded, the sensations getting to be too much as Rosalie redoubled her efforts, guiding Bella’s hips as she fucked her with the vibrator, sucking her clit between her lips. “Fuck, fuck,” Bella continued to chant as she reached her climax, her body tensing as her vision went black. All she could concentrate on was Rosalie, her voice, her body, her lips, her fingers, her tongue. Bella cried out again rolling off of Rosalie as all the stimulation reached a painful point. She knelt next to Rosalie, trying to catch her breath. Rosalie switched off the toy and tossed it to the end of the bed. She had other plans for Bella that didn’t involve it anymore.

“Ready for more?” Rosalie asked, spinning her body so she was kneeling behind Bella, pressing her breasts against her back. She slid a hand along Bella’s side and over her stomach, her fingertips stopping just above her clit. Bella hissed, throwing her head back, which allowed Rosalie the chance to nip a her neck again. Rosalie’s hands ran back up Bella’s stomach to her breasts, squeezing the soft tissue in her hands as she whispered all sorts of filthy things into Bella’s ear. She groaned at her words, imagining all the vivid pictures that Rosalie painted for her. Her own hand slid between her legs, softly rubbing her own clit as Rosalie went back to nipping at her neck.

“Did you bring it?” Bella asked, her other hand reaching back to grab Rosalie’s. She chuckled against her neck, squeezing Bella’s hand before getting off the bed and going to her suitcase.

“Of course I did,” she teased, reaching into the black bag for their favorite toy. Bella groaned in delight when she saw Rosalie pull out the seven inch dildo with thick black straps.  
She fell to her back on the bed as Rosalie slowly sauntered to the bed, holding the strap-on in one hand. Bella felt her body tense in anticipation as Rosalie slid her legs into the straps and fastened them before climbing on the bed. 

“What’s the point in a night out if I don’t get to fuck you?” she asked in a heated tone, reaching down to still Bella’s hand from rubbing her own clit. She placed her legs on either side of Bella’s, hovering over her. Bella looked up in wonder at the beautiful woman straddling her, and stretched her hand to rub Rosalie’s clit. Rosalie groaned, allowing Bella to touch her before pushing her hand away. Bella pouted.

“Not just yet,” Rosalie said, holding the fake cock in her hands and guiding it to Bella’s entrance. She was plenty wet enough from the earlier stimulation, and she moaned in relief as the toy slid in easily. Rosalie slowly moved her hips forward until the entire toy was inside Bella. She paused to admire the sight of Bella’s pussy spread wide for her, of her leg thrown to either side. Her eyes were squeezed shut. She had her lower lip between her teeth, a silent cry of pleasure. Her hands twisted in the sheets, unable to think of anything other than Rosalie. Rosalie bent down, placing a soft kiss to Bella’s lips.

“Baby, please fuck me,” Bella groaned when the kiss ended. Rosalie was only too happy to oblige. She straightened up again, and began to pound into Bella. Bella cried out, her breasts bouncing with the force of Rosalie’s thrusts. She began to stutter incoherent syllables as she felt another orgasm build inside her. Rosalie grabbed Bella’s hips for more leverage, holding tight as she thrusted in and out. 

One of Bella’s hands moved to her chest, playing with her own nipples as Rosalie continued to pound into her. The other slid between their bodies. She moaned again as she felt where the dildo was stretching her, before moving her fingers to play with Rosalie’s clit. Rosalie leaned down to bury her face in Bella’s neck, beginning to lost the rhythm of her thrusts as her own orgasm built. The combination of Rosalie’s thick strap and her own probing fingers set her off again; she screamed Rosalie’s name as she came, the waves of pleasure washing over her. 

Rosalie was quick to follow Bella, the feel of her fingers on her clit becoming just enough to have her exploding. Her cry was muffled in Bella’s neck, her mouth still pressed to her smooth skin. Rosalie lay still on top of Bella, before slowly rolling off of her and beginning to remove the strap. She tossed it to the foot of the bed and rolled back over  
She gently pulled Bella into her arms, intertwining their legs together. She wanted to be as close as she could be to her. Bella sighed in contentment, closing her eyes as she snuggled closer into Rosalie. She quickly lifted her head to kiss Bella’s forehead before lying back down and closing her eyes too.

“Good distraction?” she asked lazily, content to spend a few hours relaxing with Bella in her arms.

“You can distract me like that any time,” Bella said, reaching to take Rosalie’s hands. “I love you,” she added, barely thinking of the words before she said them.

“I love you, too,” Rosalie said, smiling as she squeezed Bella’s hands.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come talk to me on Tumblr under the username vampireguarddogs and to see a bunch more Twilight content, including writing I don't post here and moodboards! I also accept writing requests for your favorite ship, character, or group. I love any kind of message, long or short, about my work or anything! Have a great day. :)


End file.
